Storage or transportation of fresh fish and shellfish has been made by packing them in a container with crushed ice or salt ice without freezing them. It is however impossible to resuscitate the fish and shellfish thus stored or transported. For this reason, transportation of fish and shellfish, and in particular, that of fish is recently made by placing them in water to keep them alive.
However, in the above method, live fish swim about in a small container or are shaken during the transportation, and so tend to be damaged. In addition, it is necessary to transport a large quantity of water together with fish. This method is therefore also disadvantageous in the transportation cost. To reduce the transportation cost, an increased number of live fish were placed in one container. However, after the fish were transported in this manner, they were found to be more considerably damaged.